Stupid Malfoy (Le One-Shot)
by StupidMalfoy
Summary: La vrai histoire de Stupid Malfoy


One-Shot terminé.

Titre: Stupid Malfoy

_Projet de réecriture envisagé_

_Lancement: Pas immédiat_

- Aaah ! hurlai-je, effrayé.

**Boum !**

**J**e tombai de mon lit, sur le sol, mes pieds emmêlés avec les couvertures et me relevai précipitamment. Devant moi se tenait Granger. Elle me regardait, visiblement agacée. Poussant un soupir, je me détournai, légèrement déçu. Dommage, le Faux cri que j'avais poussé m'avait semblé très réaliste.  
- Très Drôle, Malfoy, répliqua Granger d'une voix agacée et lasse. Je m'étouffe de rire.  
- Vraiment, Granger. Tu en as une de ces têtes, le matin, il y a vraiment de quoi avoir peur, répliquai-je du tac au tac en la regardant narquoisement.  
**S**es joues rosirent légèrement sous la colère tandis que je souriais fièrement. Rien de mieux pour se réveiller que de rabaisser une sang-de-bourbe.  
- Je te signale qu'en tant que préfets en chef on a des obligations. On doit préparer le bal ensemble. Et je...

**J**e ne l'écoutai pas et me préoccupai plus du terme qu'elle avait utilisé. Je levai les yeux vers elle et la regardai, incrédule. Ensemble ? Ensemble ? Je reniflai bruyamment de dégoût tandis qu'elle continuait de parler. Ce mot ne m'inspirait que répugnance et mépris, surtout envers la personne debout devant moi.

**H**ermione Granger. Jamais je n'avais vu une personne aussi différente, aussi détestable, aussi ennuyeuse de toute ma vie. Elle avait tous les défauts du monde : Sa maison, son caractère, ses manies, ses cheveux, son sang et beaucoup d'autres choses qu'on ne pouvait énumérer. Bref, c'était un accident de la nature. Une personne que je ne pouvais supporter. Et ce sentiment s'était accru de plus en plus à cause de la cohabitation. J'étais le Préfet-en-chef de Serpentard. Une fierté pour notre maison qui n'avait pas eu ce titre depuis des années.  
**L**es Serdaigle et les Gryffondor s'étaient bien débrouillés pour occuper ce poste assez longtemps. Mais cette année, non.

**M**on père avait été très fier de moi et s'en était vanté tout l'été. Moi-même je n'en étais pas peu orgueilleux. Mais ce qui ni moi ni mon père n'avait imaginé, c'était que la Sang-de-Bourbe, la casse-pied de première, la miss-je-sais-tout et moi allions à cause de ce titre devoir cohabiter ensemble pendant toute une longue année.  
Nous n'en étions déjà qu'au deuxième mois et les disputes ne faisaient que s'accroitre. Bien sûr, j'arrivais toujours à avoir ce que je voulais, mais c'était également très pénible.

**V**ivre avec quelqu'un qui ne passait sa vie qu'à lire des bouquins ennuyeux et vieux relevait bien de l'impossible et surtout avec Granger. J'avais d'autres préoccupations plus importantes dont ma vie dépendait vraiment...  
- Malefoy, tu m'écoutes ? demanda Hermione en essayant visiblement de garder son calme.

**P**oussant un long soupir, Je m'étirai de tout mon long et basculai à nouveau sur le lit. Je savais que ce que j'allais dire allait la rendre furieuse mais je n'en avais que faire d'elle et de ses états d'âme. Et sans pouvoir m'en empêcher...  
- Non, répondis-je simplement en m'installant plus confortablement. Et maintenant, Granger, tu dégages.  
- Quoi ? beugla t-elle, les traits de son visage crispés par la colère. Mais tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça ! Le bal, on doit le préparer ensemble, tu t'en souviens ? C'est McGonagall qui l'a...  
- Je m'en fiche, répliquai-je.  
- Tu es vraiment impossible, Malefoy. Tu ne penses toujours qu'à ta petite personne.

**J**e comptai mentalement. 1..2...3 et Bam. La porte de la chambre claqua brusquement. Bon débarras. C'était une manie chez elle, claquer une porte. Encore un de ses nombreux défauts de Sang-De-Bourbe. Je baillai longuement et fermai les yeux pour terminer ma sieste.

**Shtik  
**  
**J**'émergeai brusquement de mon sommeil, alerté par le bruit, et ouvris les yeux doucement pour vite les refermer, aveuglé par le soleil. Il me semblait que je n'avais dormi que quelques secondes jusqu'à ce qu'on vint de me réveiller. Quelqu'un ou plutôt une personne venait de tirer sur le rideau. Encore endormi et surtout énervé, je hurlai d'une voix enrouée :

- Granger, tu es stupide ou quoi ? Je t'ai dit de sortir de ma chambre !  
- Ce n'est pas miss Granger.

**C**'était une voix assez sévère qui venait de s'adresser à moi. Légèrement surpris, je me relevai du lit en clignant les yeux. Non je ne rêvais pas. McGonagall était bien là, dans ma chambre, l'allure stricte, les lèvres pincées. Elle était sûrement choquée par le terme que j'avais employé. L'air de rien, je lui dis avec une petite pointe d'agacement dans la voix :  
- Bonjour Professeur.  
- Je crois qu'il est un peu tard pour dire bonjour, Malefoy., répliqua McGonagall avec une certaine froideur. Il est maintenant midi et quart. Vous avez raté le petit-déjeuner et vous n'êtes pas allé en cours. Vingt points de moins aux Serpentard. Mais il semblerait également, Monsieur Malefoy, qu'outre votre absence injustifiée, vous ne vouliez pas assumer votre responsabilité de Préfet-en-chef.  
**M**on cerveau se mit en marche très vite. L'image d'une fille aux cheveux broussailleux en train de se plaindre s'imposa à moi et je répliquai, légèrement aigre :  
- Pardon ?  
- Miss Granger est venue ce matin, il semblerait que vous ayez quelques complications.  
**J**e continuai de la regarder sans rien dire. De toutes façons qu'est-ce que je pouvais dire d'autres ?  
- Monsieur Malefoy, continua McGonagall sévèrement. Je ne peux nier ni ignorer votre réticence à tous les deux de faire ce travail commun mais vous êtes Préfets-en-chef maintenant. Et vous devriez assumer la responsabilité de votre statut actuel. Si ce bal vient à être un désastre, je peux vous assurer que votre père en sera averti. Suis-je bien claire?  
- Oui professeur.

**Sbam**

**P**our la deuxième fois de la journée, la porte claqua, mais plus doucement cette fois. Résigné et à contrecœur je me levai de mon lit encore chaud et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. En descendant les marches, je remarquai la présence de Granger sur le canapé de la salle commune. Elle était assise avec son habituel bouquin trois fois plus grand que ses mains, plongée dedans. Mais je n'étais pas dupe. Je savais bien qu'elle avait remarqué ma présence mais faisait semblant du contraire. Je changeai de direction et me dirigeai vers elle, bien décidé à lui faire payer cette journée rendue horrible par sa faute :  
- Eh bien, Granger, je ne te savais pas aussi peureuse ! sifflai-je en lui jetant un regard supérieur. Je croyais que les Gryffondor étaient courageux, mais pas assez apparemment pour prendre le risque d'être grondés.  
Puis j'ajoutai d'un air suffisant :  
- Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Il fallait bien s'y attendre avec quelqu'un comme toi.  
**J**e me détournai d'elle, assez satisfait de moi, mais fut bientôt happé par sa voix que je remarquai légèrement tremblante :  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « quelqu'un comme moi » ?

**P**uis elle vint se placer juste devant moi, ses yeux lançant des éclairs, ses poings serrés. Ma mémoire remonta soudain quatre ans en arrière pour me revoir prenant un bon coup sur mon nez, administré par la personne juste en face de moi, et je me retins de lui rendre son coup.  
- Vas-y. Ne te gêne surtout pas.  
**J**e lui lançai un regard similaire au sien, relevai légèrement la tête et répondis d'un air hautain et digne:  
- Me gêner ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas penser là, Granger ? Je ne me retiens surtout pas mais la perspective de rester en ta présence ne m'enchante guère, tu vois ?  
**P**uis j'ajoutai en la reluquent de haut en bas, d'un air dégoûté :  
- Ce que je voulais dire en fait, c'est que le simple fait de respirer le même air que toi me répugne. Tu transpires tellement le moldu que j'arriverais à sentir ton odeur à des kilomètres. Pour faire plus simple: Tu pues Gran...

**J**e ne terminai pas ma phrase et me baissai juste à temps pour éviter le poing qui avait failli une deuxième fois me casser le nez. J'agrippai fermement ses poignets et la poussai sur le mur d'en face. Je l'entendis se cogner contre le mur et pousser un petit cri de douleur. Je l'empoignai à nouveau mais cette fois-ci par le coude, approchai mon visage du sien, réduisant dangereusement la distance entre nous.  
**M**algré la douleur et le fait que je la dépassais d'une tête, elle me regardait droit dans les yeux, une lueur de défi dans son regard. Agacé et furieux, je lui murmurai d'une voix menaçante, en appuyant encore plus sur son bras :

- Tu refais ça une nouvelle fois et je te jure que je te tue.

**J**e remarquai que cette menace ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid et qu'elle continuait de soutenir mon regard. Mais ces mots-là, je les pensais vraiment. Je la lâchai enfin, écœuré, et m'essuyai les mains. Cette fille ne méritait pas que je me les salisse avec son sang impur.  
**E**n refermant la porte de la salle de bain, il me sembla avoir entendu un petit hoquet lointain...

_  
...Vous savez comment la réparer ? demandai-je.  
J'essayai de cacher mon appréhension et concentrai mon regard sur l'objet dont il était question. Barjow détailla le dessin dans tous les sens, puis après une longue minute de réflexion, me répondit d'un ton incertain :  
- Peut-être. Il faudra que je vois ça._

On devinait parfaitement au son de sa voix une certaine réticence à s'engager.  
- Pourquoi ne l'apportez-vous pas au magasin ?  
« L'apporter au magasin ? Il est stupide ou quoi ? C'était l'objet de ma mission. Mon pilier. S'il venait à lui arriver quelque chose je perdrais tout..Mon honneur. Mes parents. Et ma vie. » Mais ça il n'était pas supposé le savoir.  
- Je ne peux pas, répondis-je, catégorique. Elle doit rester là ou elle est. Je veux simplement que vous m'expliquiez comment faire.  
Barjow se passa la langue sur les lèvres d'un air préoccupé.  
- Si je ne la vois pas, je dois dire que c'est très difficile, peut-être même impossible. Je ne peux rien vous garantir.  
Au son de sa voie, je pouvais nettement m'apercevoir qu'il était en train de mentir. Je décidai de passer aux choses sérieuses.  
- Non ? répliquai-je d'une voix pleine de mépris. Dans ce cas, peut-être que ceci vous rendra plus sûr de vous.  
Je m'avançai vers lui et tirai sur ma manche. Je vis ses yeux s'agrandir sous l'effet de la stupeur tandis qu'il regardait ma marque.. Je souriais intérieurement. Victoire. Il était maintenant à ma merci et je savais ce qu'il me restait à faire.  
- Si vous le dites à qui que ce soit, le menaçai-je, il y aura des représailles. Vous connaissez Fenrir Greyback ? C'est un ami de ma famille, il viendra vous rendre visite de temps en temps pour vérifier que vous consacrez à la question toute l'attention qu'elle mérite.  
Il devint livide et un petit sourire crispé et onctueux se dessina sur son visage.  
- Il est inutile de...  
- J'en jugerai moi-même, le coupai-je. Bon, il faut que j'y aille, maintenant. Et n'oubliez pas de mettre celle-ci de côté, j'en aurai besoin.  
- Vous voulez peut-être l'emporter maintenant ?  
- Certainement pas, petit homme stupide, dis-je, agacé. De quoi aurais-je l'air si je portais ça dans la rue ? Ne la vendez pas, c'est tout.  
- Bien sûr que non...monsieur.  
Barjow me salua en se penchant aussi bas que le jour où il s'était incliné devant père.  
- Pas un mot à quiconque, Barjow, y compris à ma mère, d'accord ?  
- Naturellement, naturellement, murmura Barjow en s'inclinant à nouveau.  
Satisfait, je sortis du magasin, le son de la clochette au dessus de la porte tintant avec force...

**Driiiiiiiiing !  
**  
**S**ortant de ma rêverie, je me redressai soudain. Les élèves rangeaient leurs affaires, tous empressés de quitter cette salle. Le cours était déjà fini. Rassemblant également mes affaires, je me levai et sortis de la salle. Le devoir de Sortilèges était dans Trois jours, pourtant je n'avais pris aucune note.  
**J**e soufflai de mécontentement tandis que je descendais les marches en marbre. C'était très stupide de ma part. Je devais essayer de ne pas attirer l'attention sur moi et une mauvaise note n'allait pas m'y aider.  
- Malefoy !  
**R**econnaissant la voix, je décidai d'ignorer la personne. Bien sûr, elle ne lâcha pas prise. Me barrant la route, l'indésirable personne aux cheveux indomptables me colla une feuille au visage. Depuis l'incident qui s'était passé dans la salle commune, nous ne nous étions pas reparlés. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle me voulait, maintenant? A contrecœur, je me reculai légèrement et lus.

**Le Bal D'hiver Ouvre ses portes  
Le 15 Décembre  
Les élèves âgés de moins de 17ans ne seront pas  
Acceptés...  
Plus de précisions auprès des Deux Préfets-en-Chef  
Drago Malefoy  
Hermione Granger**

**L**e bal ! Je l'avais complètement oublié ! C'était la semaine prochaine. Furieux, je levai les yeux vers la Gryffondor.  
- Tout est de ta faute Granger, l'accusai-je  
- Quoi ? Ma faute ? demanda-t-elle, surprise et énervée.  
- Oui, ta faute. Tu aurais dû me prévenir.

**J**'avais d'autres projets pour cette semaine. Je n'avais pas le temps pour ce stupide bal à la con..

- Je te signale, Malefoy, me dit-elle en haussant le ton, que j'étais occupée par des choses beaucoup plus importantes que celles auxquelles tu penses maintenant. Entre les devoirs d'école et les devoirs de préfets-en-chef, c'est à peine si j'ai le temps de souffler un peu.  
- On n'arrivera jamais à faire ça en sept jours seulement ! m'exclamai-je.  
- Inutile de te mettre dans cet état.

**I**nutile que je me mette dans cet état ? Occupée par des choses beaucoup plus importantes que celles auxquelles je pense maintenant ? Si tu savais à quel point tu étais à côté de la plaque, Granger...

- Figure-toi que j'ai déjà mis en œuvre tout le bal dans un brouillon et qu'il me faut juste ta validation..  
- D'accord.

**S**ans ajouter un mot, je tournai les talons précipitamment. Je voyais du coin de l'œil son air choqué et je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que c'était cruel de ma part. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Me ressaisissant soudain, je chassai l'image de Granger en train de travailler tard dans la nuit sur le bal toute seule et me concentrai sur mon objectif. La salle sur demande n'attendait que moi maintenant...

**Trois mois plus tard...**

- Pourquoi est ce que tu as fait ça ?demandais-je en la regardant droit dans les yeux.  
- Tu sais Malefoy, répliqua-t-elle, Ce n'est pas parce que je te déteste que je voudrais te voir mourir.  
Je le regardais surpris. Ces paroles se répétant dans ma tête en échos. Elle tourna les talons et sortit de l'infirmerie...

_Flash Back_

_Je courais..je courais... je ne m'arrêtais que lorsque j'eus atteint les toilettes des filles. Je n'en pouvais plus. Cette mission était trop dure pour moi. Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues interminablement sans que je les essuyais.  
- Non, calme-toi, dit la voix chantante de Mimi Geignarde qui s'élevait de l'une des cabines. Calme-toi...Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas..Je peux t'aider...  
- Personne ne peut m'aider, répondis-je, le corps tremblant. Je n'y arrive pas...C'est impossible...ça ne marchera pas..Et si je n'y parviens pas bientôt..Il a dit qu'il me tuerait...  
Je sanglotais et reniflais puis parcouru d'un grand frisson, je regardais dans le miroir craquelé et vit par-dessus mon épaule Potter qui me regardait. Je me figeais soudain. Puis je fis aussitôt volte-face en sortant ma baguette. Instinctivement, Potter fit la même chose. Je lançais d'une voix pleine de haine et de rage :  
- Endoloris.  
Harry esquiva le sort de justesse tandis que je recommençais une nouvelle fois. Plus rien ne m'importait à cet instant ni les conséquences de ce j'étais en train de faire ni ma mission. Tout ce que je voulais c'était faire souffrir le plus possible Potter. Tout ça était de sa faute. Si seulement sa mère ne s'était pas sacrifié pour lui..Soudain le lavabo derrière lequel je m'étais caché explosa et je me retrouvais face à mon ennemi. Il s'écria aussitôt :  
- Sectumsempra  
Je sentis aussitôt une grande douleur dans mon ventre qui se propagea aussitôt sur tout mon corps. Je me laissais tomber sur le sol en poussant un cri de douleur tandis que je laissais tomber ma baguette. J'entendis quelqu'un hurler :  
- Au meurtre ! Au meu..  
- Non je ne voulais pas, murmurais Potter horrifié maintenant à côté de moi._

J'avais l'impression qu'on était en train de me frapper partout et je recrachais un jet de sang. Je sentis comme tout était en train de basculer autour de moi et hurlais à nouveau, du sang se dégageant cette fois de mon ventre. Je m'affalais sur le sol, la tête lourde et regardais mon sang si noble couler...  
Et je sombrais...

Fin du Flash Back

- Mais je vous ai dit que je n'en ai pas besoin ! m'écriais-je pour la centième fois exaspéré.  
- Monsieur Malefoy, si vous ne buvez pas ça tout de suite j'appelle tout de suite le directeur, s'exclama Mme Pomfresh menaçante en brandissant un flacon sous son nez.  
**J**e soupirais puis le prenais à contre cœur. C'était inutile de protester. Je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder le liquide incolore avec dégout. Puis en me pinçant le nez, je le bus d'une traite.  
- Maintenant allongez vous, dit-elle sans prêter attention à mon expression indigné après qu'elle m'eus jeter un drap sur ma tête.  
- Je veux sortir d'ici maintenant, déclarais-je d'un ton autoritaire en rabattant le drap.  
- Vous pourrez sortir demain mais maintenant vous avez besoin de repos, répondit-elle.  
- Vous pouvez vous estimer heureux que Miss Granger avait été là pour vous soignez dans les toilettes, sinon je ne sais pas ce qui serait advenu de vous. Heureusement qu'elle était arrivé juste après que Potter soit venu à l'infirmerie. D'ailleurs qu'est ce que vous faisiez dans les toilettes des filles ? vous n'avez pas..

**J**e détournais la tête et ne l'écoutais pas. Je repensais à ce qu'elle m'avait dit _« Tu sais Malefoy, Ce n'est pas parce que je te déteste que je voudrais te voir mourir. Tu sais Malefoy, Ce n'est pas parce que je te déteste que je voudrais te voir mourir. »_ Elle m'avait sauvé la vie...  
**P**eut être que les sangs de bourbes n'étaient pas si mauvais que ça finalement...

**Jour de la bataille finale..**

"- Ça y ais "! me dis-je, le cœur battant, J'avais réussi ma mission !  
**B**randissant la main de gloire, je ne me retournais pas pour voir si les autres me suivaient. Le son de leurs pas silencieux m'arrivait quand même aux oreilles.  
- Bravo Drago, s'extasia Bellatrix lestrange d'une voix aiguë tu es un digne fils des Malefoy ! le maître sera très fier de toi.  
- Vite vite, me pressa Greyback derrière moi, apparemment impatient de goûter les saveurs du menu de ce soir.  
**J**e frissonnais légèrement d'effroi et essayait de ne pas m'occuper des reniflements impatients et agaçants du loup-garou. les voix des autres me paraissant lointaines mais je continuais de marcher. Oui j'avais réussi ma mission. Les mangemorts étaient à présent à Poudlard personne ne s'en était rendu compte. L' armoire avait fonctionné à merveille..En revanche, un horrible sentiment d'oppression me serrait la poitrine et je n'arrivait pas à m'en débarrasser.  
"Ça y ais ",me dis-je une nouvelle fois en m'arrêtant soudain devant une porte.  
- Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire petit, me demanda Macnair.  
- Bien sûr que je sais, répliquais-je froidement.  
**J**e me retournais et entrais dans la salle commune de l'appartement. Je devais m'assurer que Granger n'avait rien découvert. J'avais réussi à apprendre qu'elle devait faire une ronde aujourd'hui avec les deux Weasley et quelques membres de leur ancien groupe l'AD.  
**A**pparemment Potter allait quelque part avec le vieux fou et la ronde de Granger débutait quand elle rencontrera Weasley au deuxième étage cette nuit. J'avais vraiment fais du bon boulot. Personne ne sera jamais arrivé à ce résultat ni même avoir toutes ces précieuses informations. Si je réussissais cette dernière étape je deviendrais un des plus fidèles mangemorts du seigneur des ténèbres... Je jetais un regard au canapé et ne fut pas surpris d'y trouver Granger lisant un livre.  
**E**lle leva les yeux vers moi et détourna très vite le regard. Depuis le jour ou elle m'avait sauvé on ne s'était pas reparlé. Je m'asseyais sur le canapé devant elle, faisant mine de rien et prit un livre sur la pile qui se dressait sur la table. « Étude approfondi de la magie pour réussir ses A.S.P.I.C.S haut la main » Et Sans me pouvoir me retenir j'éclatais de rire. Même en tant de guerre Granger pouvait se concentrer sur ses études. Il y a vraiment des gens bizarre dans cette planète.  
- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle dans ce livre Malefoy, Dit-elle sans lever les yeux du sien.  
**J**e levais inutilement les yeux vers elle et lui demandais Goguenard en montrant le livre :  
- Qu'est ce qu'un truc comme celui là pourrais t'intéresser ? Pour tes études ?  
- Bien sûr quelle question, me répondit-elle dans un soupirant navrant.  
**J**e la considérais un instant puis m'exclamais incrédule :  
- Tu es vraiment Bizarre?  
**E**lle daigna enfin lever les yeux vers moi et me demanda soudain intéressé :  
- Et en quoi je suis bizarre ?  
- Nous sommes en temps de guerre Granger ! Des gens meurent dans cette planète !Tout peut basculer en une minute ! Cette école ne sera peut être même pas là dans quelques heures et ces occupants vont peut être tous mourir et toi tu penses aux études ? dis-je la fixant.  
**E**lle ne répondit pas et je continuais de la regarder insistant. Je me souviens soudain que j'étais en mission et Je jetais un regard à la montre. L'assaut était pour bientôt... La voix de Granger me sortit soudain de mes pensés :  
- Tu sais étudier c'est très important, Dis-elle tandis que je levais les yeux aux ciels. Mais ces temps-ci je le fais plus pour oublié ce qui se passe dehors que pour apprendre. Puis elle me dit soudain :  
- Tu n'es pas un mangemort.  
**J**e remarquais aussitôt que c'était plus une constatation qu'autre chose et je lui répondis :  
- Tu ne penses surement pas que je vais te le dire Granger.  
**U**n nouveau silence tout aussi que agaçant que les précédant s'installa à nouveau. J'en profitais pour jeter un autre coup d'œil à ma montre. Plus que quelques minutes. **Todom**. Oh non pas encore. **Todom**. Non il ne fallait surtout pas paniqué. De toutes les façons Dumbldore est vieux et serait mort dans quelques années. **Todom**.  
- Tu sais Malefoy je ne t'ai jamais considérais comme un futur mangemort.  
**J**e fronçais les yeux surpris. Qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait ?  
- Quoi ? demandais-je stupéfait certain de ne pas avoir entendu.  
- Tu m'as très bien entendu Malefoy. Dit-elle les yeux à nouveau plonger dans son livre. Je ne t'ai jamais considérer comme un futur mangemort. Tu ne peux pas en être un.  
- Et pourquoi ça ? demandais-je prudemment.  
- Tout simplement parce que je ne pense pas que tu sois capable de tuer quelqu'un. Les mangemorts ont tous déjà tuer une personne au moins d'après ce que je sais. Et ces mois de cohabitation avec toi m'ont permis de cerner un peu plus ta personnalité. Tu es peut être méchant, ingrat, traître et orgueilleux mais pas au point de tuer.

**J**e préférais ne rien répondre et me taire. Bizarrement ces paroles m'avaient.. Apaisé. Les battements frénétiques de mon cœur s'étaient arrêter et un sentiment étrange de soulagement m'avait envahi...

**P**uis, à la lueur de la marque, je vis la baguette de Dumbldore s'envoler en décrivant un arc au-dessus des remparts.  
**D**ebout contre les remparts, le visage livide, Dumbldore ne manifestait toujours aucun signe de panique ou détresse. Il se contentait de me regardait puis lança :  
- Bonsoir, Drago.

**J**e m'avançais, jetant un rapide coup d'œil alentour pour m'assurer que j'étais seul avec Dumbldore. Mon regard tomba sur le deuxième balai.  
- Qui est avec vous ?  
- Une question que je pourrais te retourner. A moins que tu n'agis seul ?

**J**e reportais mon regard sur Dumbldore, dans l'éclat verdâtre de la marque. De toute les façons même si je lui révélais il ne pourra rien faire.  
- Non, déclarais-je. J'ai des renforts. Il y a des Mangemorts dans votre école ce soir.  
- Intéressant, dit Dumbldore, comme si j'étais en train de lui montrer un travail scolaire ambitieux. C'est très bien, vraiment. Tu as donc trouvé le moyen de les faire entrer ?  
- Oui, répondis-je, la respiration saccadée. Juste sous votre nez et sans que vous vous en rendiez compte !  
- Ingénieux. Pourtant..pardonne-moi, mais..ou sont-ils en ce moment ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup de renforts.  
- Ils ont du affronter quelques membres de votre garde rapprochée. Ils se battent à l'étage inférieur. Ce ne sera plus long...je suis monté le premier. j'ai... J'ai un travail à accomplir.  
- Eh bien, dans ce cas, accomplis-le, mon garçon, conseilla Dumbledore à voix basse.

**I**l eut un silence. J'essayais de lever le bras mais n'y arrivait pas. Il ne voulait pas bouger. Je restais là à observer Albus dumbledore qui, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, souriais, prisonnier de mon propre corps paralysé par l'appréhension.  
- Drago, Drago, tu n'es pas un tueur.

**J**'avais l'impression d'entendre Granger.

- Comment le savez-vous ? répliquais je aussitôt.  
Je pris conscience de la puérilité de mes paroles et je sentis le rouge me montait au joues. Puis reprenant contenance :  
- Vous ne savez pas de quoi je suis capable, repris-je d'un ton plus résolu. Vous ne savez pas ce que j'ai fait !  
- Oh, si, je le sais, assura Dumbledore avec douceur. Tu as presque réussi à tuer Katie Bell et Ronald Weasley. Tu as désespérément essayé de me tuer moi-même tout au log de cette année. Pardonne-moi, Drago, mais ces tentatives étaient bien timides...si timides, pour être franc, que je me demande si tu y as vraiment mis tout ton cœur...  
- Bien sûr que oui ! m'exclamais-je avec véhémence. J'y ai travaillé toute l'année et ce soir...

**Q**uelque part dans les profondeurs du château, j'entendis un cri «étouffé. Je me raidit et jetais un regard en arrière.

- Quelqu'un est en train de livrer un beau combat, commenta Dumbldore sur le ton de la conversation. Mais que disais-je...ah oui, tu as réussi à introduire des Mangemorts dans l'école, ce que j'estimais impossible, je dois l'admettre..., comment t'y es-tu pris ?

**J**e ne répondis pas et restais paralysé.

- Peut-être devrais-tu faire le travail tout seul, suggéra dumbldore. Imagine que tes renforts soient repoussés par ma garde rapprochée ? comment tu t'en es peut être rendu compte, il y a aussi des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, ce soir. Et finalement, tu n'as pas vraiment besoin d'aide...Je n'ai pas de baguette pour me défendre.

**Todom. Todom. Todom**. Satané bras ! Je me contentais encore une fois de le regarder sans répondre.

- Je comprends, dit dumbledore d'un ton aimable en voyant que je restais immobile et silencieux. Tu as peur d'agir tant qu'ils ne t'auront pas rejoint.  
- Je n'ai pas peur ! grondais-je, sans faire cependant le moindre geste pour attaquer Dumbledore. C'est vous qui devriez avoir peur !  
- Pourquoi donc ? Je ne crois pas que tu vas me tuer, Drago. Tuer n'est pas aussi simple que le croient les innocents...Dis-moi plutôt, pendant que nous attendons tes amis...Comment as-tu réussi à les faire entrer ici ? Il semble qu'il t'ait fallu beaucoup de temps pour trouver le moyen d'y parvenir.  
- J'avais une forte envie de hurler ou de vomir. Je déglutis et respirais profondément à plusieurs reprises, lançant des regards mauvais à Dumbledore, ma baguette pointée droit sur son cœur. Puis, sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je dis :  
- J'ai du réparer cette Armoire à Disparaitre qui était cassée et dont personne ne s'était servi depuis des années.  
- C'était astucieux...il y en avait deux j'imagine ?  
- L'autre est chez Barjow et Beurk, répondis-je. Il existait une sorte de passage entre elles. Vous vous souvenez quand Montague s'est perdu dans l'une d'elles ? Eh bien il m'a dit que quand il s'est retrouvé coincé dans celle de Poudlard, il était prisonnier dans une sorte de vide, mais parfois, il entendait ce qui se passait sans l'école, et parfois ce qui se passait dans la boutique, comme si l'armoire voyageait entre les deux. Lui ; cependant, n'arrivait pas à ce faire entendre de qui que ce soit...finalement, il a réussi à sortir en transplanant bien qu'il n'ait jamais passé son permis. Tout le monde a pensé que c'était une excellente histoire mais j'ai été le seul à comprendre ce que cela signifiait, même Barjow ne le savait pas. Moi seul ai compris qu'il y avait peut être un moyen de pénétrer à Poudlard grâce à ces deux armoires si j'arrivais à réparer celle qui était cassée.  
- Très bien, murmura Dumbldore. Donc, les Mangemorts ont pu passer chez Barjow et Beurk jusque dans l'école...un plan ingénieux ; très ingénieux...et comme tu le disais, juste sous mon nez...  
- Oui, dis-je fièrement, mais bizarrement revigoré par ses paroles.

- Mais il y a eu des moments, poursuivit Dumbledore, ou tu n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir réparer l'armoire? Tu t'es donc rabattu sur d'autres méthodes plus grossières, moins bien imaginées, m'envoyer par exemple un collier ensorcelé qui ne pouvait atteindre qu'une mauvaise cible...ou empoisonner un hydromel que j'avais très peu de chance de jamais boire...

**L**égèrement humilié et offensé, je répliquais en ricanant:  
- Il n'empêche que vous ne saviez pas qui se cachait derrière tout ça.  
Dumbledore glissa légèrement contre le rempart de la tour; ses jambes faiblissant, et je fis semblant de ne pas le voir. La partie était déjà gagné d'avance. De toute les façons, parler avec lui ne changerai rien à ce qui va se passer. Et je pourrais enfin vivr...  
- Il se trouve que si; répondit Dumbledore. J'étais sûr que c'était toi.  
- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir empêché, lui demandais-je, essayant de cacher ma surprise.  
- J'ai essayé, Drago. Le professeur Rogue, sur mes instructions, a gardé l'œil sur toi...  
- Pas sur vos instructions, c'est à ma mère qu'il a promis..le coupais-je.  
-Bien sûr, Drago, c'est ce qu'il te disait, mais...  
- C'est un agent double, espèce de vieillard stupide, répliquais-je furieux en ayant assez d'être tout le temps contredit et avec la désagréable impression qu'il disait ne travaille pas pour vous contrairement à ce que vous croyez!

**D**umbledore se tut et ferma les yeux en dodelinant de la tête comme s'il était sur le point de s'endormir. Les battements frénétiques de mon coeur reprirent de plus belles tandis que ma main s'agitait nerveusement. Je sentais que la fin était proche et un horrible sentiment d'oppression m'enveloppait complétement l'esprit n'empêchant de réfléchir normalement. Et je songeais brusquement à Granger et me mit à songer. Et si j'avais été un moldu. Et si je n'avais jamais été un sorcier, que mes parents seraient dentistes, que je n'étais pas un sang-pur? Et si je n'avais été qu'un simple moldu?  
**J**e le vais les yeux et regardait ma cible s'affaibire de plus en plus et me demandais: Est ce que ma vie aurait prit ce tournant? Est ce que je serais moi, Drago malefoy, fils de Lucius Abraxas Malefoy, noble sang-pur et mangemort, serait amené à se trouvait aujourd'hui dans ce champs de bataille à essayait vainement de bouger mes lèvres pour lancer le sort final, et à devenir dans quelques minutes un...meurtrier?  
- Je peux t'aider, Drago.  
**L**es murmures de Dumbledore ma parvinrent à l'oreille tandis que je me taisais. Je peux t'aider, Drago. Je peux t'aider, Drago. Je peux t'aider Drago...Si j'acceptai qu'est ce qui se passerait? Ma mère serait tuée. Mon père également. Et même si il arrivait à battre voldemort, chose impossible, Qu'est ce qui prouve qu'il ne me condamnera pas à subir le baiser du Dératqueur?Non. Tout n'était que mensonge. Ma vie était un mensonge. Personne ne pouvait m'aider_._  
- Non, vous ne le pouvez pas!, répliquais-je, la main qui tenait ma baguette secoué d'intenses tremblements. Personne ne le peut. Il m'a ordonné de la faire, sinon, il me tuerait. Je n'ai pas le choix.  
**J**e sentais mes yeux me picotaient et essayaient de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur mes joues et inspirait profondément. Mais Dumbledore ne semblait pas comprendre ce que je lui disait.  
- Rejoins le bon camp, Drago, et nous te cacherons mieux que tu ne saurais l' plus, je peux envoyé des membres de l'Ordre chercher ta mère dès ce soir pour la cacher aussi. Actuellement, ton père est en sécurité à Azkaban...Le moment venu, nous pourrons le protéger à son tour...Passe du bon côté, Drago...Tu n'es pas un tueur...  
**J**e regardais Dumbledore dans les yeux.  
- Je suis arrivé jusqu'ici, non?dis-je lentement. Ils pensaient que je ne sortirais pas vivant de ma tentative, mais je suis là...Et vous êtes en mon pouvoir...C'est moi qui ai une baguette à la main...vous vous êtes à ma merci.  
-Non Drago, répondit Dumbledore à voix basse. C'est ma merci qui compte à présent pas la tienne.  
**J**e n'arrivais plus à réfléchir. J'étais partagé. Mais Dumbledore semblait ne dire que la vérité et je décidais pendant une micro-seconde de baisser ma baguette.  
Soudain, un martèlement de pas retentit dans l'escalier. Et je sus que c'était la Fin.  
_  
_

Titre Du livre : **Stupid Malfoy**

Récit de **Drago Malefoy**

_Élu Livre Bestseller cinq fois de suite_

**J**e relisais ces dernières lignes et souriait intérieurement. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour, moi Drago Malefoy serait devenu l'écrivain le plus connu de tout le monde Magique. Surement pas Merlin. Mais c'était bien la vérité. Je venais de relater dans ces bouts de papiers jaunies les évènements de ma vie dans les moindres détails. Voilà exactement 17 ans que j'avais publié ce livre et Il continuait à se vendre à petit pains. Je me demandais un jour si ma Fortune s'arrêterait de s'accroitre. Peut être jamais.  
- Eh vous, s'écria le vendeur en s'adressant à moi, un affreux bonhomme dans la cape menaçait d'exploser tellement son ventre était grand, vous n'avez pas le droit de lire le livre sans l'acheter.  
**J**e me retournais pour lui faire face et me retenait de ricaner en voyant sa mine gêné en me reconnaissant.  
- Ah c'est vous Monsieur Malefoy, balbutia un sourire large dans le visage. Je vous demanderais de m'excuser. Je ne vous avez pas reconnu.  
- Ce n'est rien, répliquais-je d'un air  
**E**t je sortais de ce magasin, tandis qu'une voix trainante légèrement reconnaissable m'interpella.  
- Papa, tu vas encore admirer ton livre pendant des heures ou quoi? Le Poudlard express part dans part dans dix minutes.  
**J**e souriais fièrement en regardant mon fils. Il me ressemblait tellement.  
- Allez on s'en va, répondit-je.  
**C**inq minutes plus tard, on arrivait devant le train et je me détournais légèrement. Je remarquais tout de suite un grand dadet roux et un homme aux cheveux noirs qui me fixaient. Juste à coté de Weasley, se tenait Granger. Elle me regardait également. Voilà Dix neuf ans que je ne l'avais pas vu et elle n'avait pas changé d'un poil. Mais j'étais sur qu'elle avait lu mon livre et sans avoir eu besoin de le mentionné elle savait que je lui avais demandé indirectement merci. Oui, parce qu'elle était une des deux personnes à m'avoir compris. J'étais également redevable au balafré qui m'avait sauvé. Je leur adressé un bref signe de la tête et me détournait...


End file.
